


Quality Time

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Interrupted scene, Light subdrop, M/M, Punishment, Spaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: After leaving Oliver on their last date to go help with a minor incident, Barry now has to pay the price for it. If only Cisco would stop calling him in the middle of his quality time with Oliver...





	Quality Time

Oliver had been glaring at him all afternoon already, and Barry knew exactly why. Unlike Linda and Patty before him, Oliver didn’t even try and pretend he was okay with Barry leaving in the middle of a date, even though he – unlike them – also knew exactly why Barry was leaving. He normally didn’t say much about it, since he would sometimes rush out as well if the Arrow was needed, but last night Barry had left to put out a minor fire that the fire department could have handled as well. On top of that, it had been their anniversary dinner, so Oliver was quite understandably put out. Barry knew he had it coming, but that didn’t mean he had to openly work towards it. So he dallied, finding tasks to do here and there that would prevent Oliver from getting him alone. In the end though, everyone had already gone home, Oliver had watched him shift papers from left to right for an hour, and Barry could tell that he was losing his patience.

“Barry. Quit stalling. You know what’s coming so let’s go home.”

With a sigh, Barry put down his papers and looked over at Oliver for a moment before nodding and speeding them both over to Star City. If stalling didn’t work anymore, getting it over with quickly usually was the best method. So he didn’t even slow down when they arrived but quickly undressed as well and laid out a few implements for Oliver to choose from. When he finally stopped moving, he was already naked and bent over the bed, just like Oliver liked him to be.

“Gone from reluctant to overly eager, huh?” Oliver questioned, unimpressed with his speedy display. He was used to it by now, and sometimes outright expected Barry to use his speed in certain situations. Namely, when he just wanted to get his cock into Barry as fast as possible and “you’re a speedster, Barry, doesn’t all that prep work go faster?”

What could Barry say, he liked being a tease sometimes.

Now though he just gave a little shrug and stared down at the bedsheets. “Waiting’s not gonna make it better, so”, he murmured, making sure not to turn around and look which tool Oliver was choosing. Ollie liked it to be a surprise, and Barry liked to indulge him. He knew Oliver wouldn’t harm him with any of them, so he was fine with not knowing.

“That’s true. So I’m not going to make you wait any longer then, huh? Tell me what you’re being punished for, boy.”

Barry closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh. “I’m being punished for leaving our date early despite there not being an emergency for the Flash, Sir.”

“That’s right, boy. You simply rushed away, leaving me with my half-eaten dinner and without the company I was craving, only for me to learn that it had been a tiny little fire that you’d gone to put out. Will that happen again?”

“No, Sir, it won’t. I promise.”

“Good. I know you want to be better, darling. Now, I think we’ll start with thirty, and then we’ll go from there.”

Barry just nodded, knowing that nothing but his safeword would get him out of this now anyway. There was some rustling behind him and then a moment of silence before Barry felt an impact on his ass. He couldn’t immediately tell what it was, but it sure jolted him forwards, driving his thighs against the bed frame painfully even as his ass already started to burn. Oliver sure wasn’t giving him a light spanking tonight.

“Thank you, Sir. That’s one”, Barry counted out loud, drawing a pleased sound from his boyfriend.

“Good boy. Already so eager to please me again.” And Barry was, he always wanted to please his Ollie, make him smile, making him praise Barry in that soft voice that he would sometimes get when he was feeling especially affectionate. Barry craved that more than anything, but he still couldn’t help it. He was a clumsy mess, and human to boot, so of course he wasn’t perfect. It was extremely comforting to know that Oliver would never hold that against him. He’d expect Barry to do his best, but not to be perfect.

“Two, Sir.” Somehow, the second one always seemed to hurt worse than the first, Barry didn’t know if that was because of the strength that Oliver put into it or if it was because then it would register in his brain that this was not just a one-off, an accidental slap, but that he really was in this until the end.

“Three, Sir. Thank you.” He was pretty sure it was some kind of paddle by now, but he couldn’t quite pin it down. He wouldn’t put it past Oliver to have picked a different implement than the ones that Barry had put out in the first place anyway. He generally liked Barry picking out what he would be punished with, what would be appropriate for the occasion, but sometimes he also preferred picking it himself.

“Four, Sir.”

Barry’s phone vibrated in his jeans pocket, somewhere off to the side, but Barry clenched his teeth and ignored it. For once, he was not on duty, not as a CSI and not as the Flash. He was just Barry now, and he certainly did not want to be interrupted right now.

“Five, Sir.” His phone continued to vibrate for a while, and then stopped. Barry itched to see who had called him, but now was his quality time with Oliver, this really wasn’t the time to check.

He whimpered at strike number six, and before number seven hit his phone started vibrating again anew. Barry twitched, but Oliver easily held him down.

“No, boy. No phone tonight, you promised. They all know that it’s your evening off.”

Barry swallowed, but then nodded and bent down over the bed again. He had promised, after all, and things really couldn’t be all that bad. And if they were, there were still Cisco and Caitlin and Harry, and those three could handle just about anything themselves as well.

Barry’s phone kept on vibrating, and Barry had to admit that he grew increasingly nervous as it went on. Sure, it could have just been Iris wanting to chat, but she’d get the hint soon enough that Barry was having private time, and she’d stop calling. But this was relentless, as soon as one call had stopped the next one came in. Barry closed his eyes and tried to block them out. He wished he’d just put his phone on silent, really. He didn’t want to deal with anything tonight, especially since that was what had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

“Fifteen, Sir.”

After the next call, it was suddenly Oliver’s phone that was ringing, and he could hear him curse behind him. The implement was tossed next to Barry on the bed – it was a paddle indeed. Then a sigh and rustling that signified Oliver searching for his phone. Barry thought that if he wasn’t allowed to check his phone Ollie shouldn’t be allowed either, but Ollie wasn’t the one who’d messed up, so maybe it would be okay.

“Why’s Cisco calling me?”, Oliver wondered, and Barry could feel a lump forming in his stomach. Cisco would not be calling Oliver who was on a date night with Barry (as far as anyone else was concerned, after all) unless the world was about to immediately end. There was a put-upon sigh from Oliver, then a moment’s silence.

“For fuck’s sake, Cisco, what-”

More silence, then.

“Barry. They got Iris. _Run._ ”

And Barry ran.

 

In the end, it was almost two and a half days until he got to see Oliver again. It was late at night and he was beyond exhausted, but Iris was safe and the meta who’d kidnapped her was safely behind bars, and Barry wanted nothing more than to fall straight into bed. Well, he wanted to see Oliver more. He knew that especially with his speedster healing every trace of their attempted spanking was long since gone, but he could still feel the ghost of the paddle’s touch, and he felt so bad. He’d been punished for leaving Oliver in the middle of the couple’s quality time, and he’d done so _again_. He was a terrible boyfriend, and a terrible sub. Oliver would be right to just drop him. Maybe he shouldn’t go see him anyway. He did find himself at Oliver’s doorstep at half past two in the morning though and fidgeted after ringing the doorbell until minutes later, a very sleepy Oliver opened the door.

“What the hell is goi- Barry!” Before he could really process what was going on Barry found himself in Oliver’s arms, being pulled close and held tightly right there on Oliver’s doorstep.

“’m so sorry”, he mumbled, bur Oliver just shushed him and pulled him inside. In no time, they were up in Oliver’s rooms and Oliver had maneuvered Barry under the blankets, where he joined him now.

“Is Iris alright?”

“Yeah, she is. Was sleeping when I left, at Joe’s.”

Oliver just nodded and reached out to brush some hair out of Barry’s face.

“You gotta be tired, love.”

Barry turned towards him, tucking himself against Oliver’s chest. “Aren’t you… aren’t you upset with me? I left again...”

“Barry, love, why would I be? Clearly going after Iris is much more important than what we were doing. It’s not… Barry, it was never about forbidding you from answering your phone or keeping you away from your friends and family. It’s just that I was so disappointed that you would choose a little, unimportant incident over a date night with me. Darling, I would never be disappointed in you for skipping out on me for something like this. I do think I would be a bad boyfriend if I did. I’m here for you, love, and this is about both of us being happy. You wouldn’t be happy if you couldn’t go be the Flash if needed, I know that.”

Barry sighed and curled up closer to his partner, snuggling close with his eyes already closed.

“I missed you… And I felt so bad for leaving again. I’d much rather be with you”, Barry murmured, and couldn’t help but smile when he felt Oliver petting his hair.

“I know you would, love, but I also know you want to go out and save all the people”, Oliver told him. Barry just nodded, even though he wanted to protest that no, all he ever wanted was to be with Oliver, but sleep was pulling him under fast now, with Iris safe and Barry warm and cozy in the arms of the man he loved. He should tell Oliver that he loved him, he thought, but then sleep was upon him already, and Barry slept, in the best place he could ever wish to be in and with the knowledge that Oliver had forgiven him and wasn’t mad at him.

He’d have to ask him to finish the spanking some other time then, maybe.

Sleep first now, though.


End file.
